


还债的车

by tezukaice



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tezukaice/pseuds/tezukaice





	还债的车

还债的车

临近午夜，正是酒吧里最热闹的时候，奢靡的空气中晃荡着雪白的肌肤与修长的大腿，楼下正中央的舞台上充斥着各种性感妖艳的舞娘,灯红酒绿火树银花。  
舞池中的人们正疯狂的摆动着身体，放眼过去，其中最引人注意的却是一个看上去年纪不大的清秀男生。他笑得很张扬，正贴着一个舞伴的躯干摆动腰肢，腰部半透视的面料以及破洞牛仔裤露出来的大腿雪白修长，让人移不开目光。他的舞伴显然跟他熟识，两人看上去亲密不已配合默契，从舞池上下来也是勾着肩膀，时不时耳语。  
“老婆，给你！”夏易正递给林高远一杯调酒，两人在笑闹声中坐下。  
“你们不会真的在交往吧？成天见的粘在一起，你还管高远叫老婆....”不知道谁嚷了一声，大家哄然大笑。  
“我这么英俊潇洒阳光帅气还不许人喜欢了？”林高远知道他们是玩笑也不恼，反而拉过夏易正吧唧在他脸上亲了一口，引得众人吹着口哨更加激动起来。  
“我瞧着高远这身板就是个小姑娘，怪不得都叫你林妹妹...”  
“妹妹那也是我的妹妹，你们可不要想着指染！”闫安有些宠溺的去揉林高远的头开玩笑的警告。  
“都说了不要叫我妹妹了..”林高远不满的嘟着嘴拍开闫安的手，他刚跳完舞，额头上一层细汗，嗔怪的样子可爱不已。  
“英俊潇洒阳光帅气没看出来，不过美倒是真美...是吧？！”程靖淇捅了捅身边的樊振东示意他回答，樊振东往林高远那边看去没有说话，眼睛里似乎藏着些暗沉。  
林高远啜着吸管抬眼正看着夏易正，两人相视而笑。  
一场聚会闹到了午夜时分才散，众人商量着如何回去。  
“我送你回去吧！”夏易正有些不放心，拉着林高远提议。  
林高远正要答应，冷不烦樊振东往他身后一站，压低着嗓子开口：“不用了，他和我住一个寝室，我们一起回去就好了！”  
夏易正看着林高远等着他决定，林高远看了看面色不佳的樊振东，轻咬了下唇回答：“那我和小胖一起回去好了，你也不顺路！”  
“成吧！”夏易正又轻轻揽了揽林高远：“老婆，那下回见！”  
林高远也抱了抱对方，冲着他挥手道别。那一边，樊振东已经拦下了出租车，打开车门示意他先进去。  
林高远有些奇怪，樊振东今天似乎有些不对劲。他平时也不是这种隔阂气氛的人，今天却坐在角落里一言不发，甚至有些不悦。  
“你今天怎么了？”林高远探着头去看他，关心的问道。  
“关你什么事情！”樊振东没好气的回了一句偏头去看车窗外，这让林高远尴尬不已甚至有些气恼，不由得轻哼了一声转头不再去理他。樊振东略微转头去看了看林高远又赶紧偏过头去，两人一言不发的回了宿舍。  
樊振东是有些气恼的，他也不知道自己在气什么。可是看到林高远和夏易正一起勾肩搭背的样子，看到闫安举止亲密的去揉林高远头的样子，看到程靖淇挤眉弄眼说林高远不是帅是美的样子他就是觉得很生气。夏易正管林高远叫老婆，闫安说林高远是我的妹妹，程靖淇也开着玩笑讲林高远是大家的小美人儿，那自己呢，自己算什么？林高远甚至还当着众人的面亲了夏易正一口，樊振东心里有些酸涩又有些委屈。  
林高远对樊振东很好，会替他准备很多好吃的，会玩着游戏就笑倒在他的怀里，会在他生病的时候照顾他，樊振东一直记得对方的手放在他额头上温润的感觉，他以为他是特别的，可是却发现他对所有人都好。樊振东喜欢林高远，很多人都会喜欢林高远，但是，他知道自己是不一样的，是特别的，是最最最喜欢他的那一个！林高远和其他人打闹亲密会让他嫉妒，让他心里酸涩。他希望林高远对他也是特别的，只能抱他亲他对着他一个人噘嘴撒娇。  
樊振东从浴室里出来的时候，林高远正坐在自己床上打电话。牛仔裤被脱在了一边，两条雪白修长的腿在床沿俏皮的晃来晃去，腰部半透视的面料看得到他穿的白色内裤。电话那头不知道说到了什么让人开心得事情，林高远笑得翻身倒在了床上，衣服被他的动作褶皱推拉往上，线条优美的腰部和微微翘挺的臀让樊振东不由自主的吞咽了一下，他觉得喉咙干涩，却舍不得移开视线。  
“好了好了不跟你说了，小胖已经出来了，我要去洗澡了！爱你的爱你的，晚安！”林高远挂了电话爬下床，转头被樊振东的样子吓了一跳。  
樊振东的脸色阴沉得厉害，仿佛与那个可爱的弟弟判若两人。  
“你在跟谁打电话？”  
“跟..易正...怎么了？”林高远往后略微退了一步，樊振东此时的气势让他觉得有些危险。  
“哦？你跟他说爱他...”樊振东逼近林高远，觉得快要嫉妒得疯掉。  
“这关你什么事...”林高远硬着头皮顶了一句，就要绕过樊振东去浴室。谁料到樊振东跟逮小鸡一样就抓着了他领子，迅速扣住了他的手腕将他往自己卧室一带扔到了床上，随即关门落锁。  
“你..你你..你要干什么？？”林高远手忙脚乱从床上爬起来往后退去，樊振东朝前一步，抓注他的脚踝强势地将他拉到了自己身下，并且扣着他的手，不让他有机会逃离。  
“你要干什么！”林高远被吓到了，一双眼睛微红的看着樊振东拼命挣扎起来。  
樊振东扣着林高远的手在他脸上胡亲一把，林高远的挣扎让他觉得恼怒，他伸出舌头堵住对方的嘴，另一只手探下去扒对方的内裤。  
林高远被他吓得不轻，一双眼睛水润润的瞪着几乎要哭出来，他扭动着身子想要阻止樊振东去扒他内裤的举动却适得其反。  
“呜呜呜...”  
樊振东的舌头在林高远的口腔中翻搅，堵得他说不出话来，只能含糊的呻吟。另一只手则顺着他的下腹游走，包裹住对方的性器套弄。  
“嗯嗯...嗯呜...”  
眼泪顺着眼角眉尾流了下来，林高远的样子像极了一只受惊的兔子，樊振东动了动身子却依旧擎制住他。樊振东滚烫呼吸在他耳边，从耳后顺着脖子到锁骨一路噬咬。  
林高远的性器被他包裹在掌心里撸动，既舒服又觉得羞耻，他勾着颤音轻轻啜泣。  
见林高远放弃了挣扎，樊振东越发放肆起来，他将对方的衣服推至胸上，白皙的皮肤更衬得胸口那两个樱果殷红，他吮吸着林高远的乳头，用牙齿微微噬咬，舌头在乳尖勾刮打着圈儿。  
“恩唔...唔...”林高远咬着手背隐忍着呻吟却将胸往前挺了挺。  
樊振东吸舔着他一边的乳头，而另一边被他用两只指头夹起来玩弄，他抬眼瞧着林高远抑制的样子，坏心眼的用指甲刮擦着对方的乳头并轻轻掐了乳尖一下。  
“啊...”林高远忍不住呻吟出口，身体颤抖起来。樊振东亲吻着他的乳尖，把两边都吸得红肿后恋恋不舍的游移舌头继续向下游走，划过肌理线条紧实的腹部，在肚脐下缓缓舔弄。  
“啊嗯..嗯....”  
林高远敏感的哼了出来，他下意识的往前挺腰，蓦然回过神来却又羞愧的夹紧了双腿，他半挺起来的性器抵在樊振东的下巴处摩擦。  
“乖，坐起来些，把腿张开....”樊振东哄着扶了一把林高远的腰。  
林高远此时被撩拨得浑身发软，听话的撑起了身子将自己的双腿大张。樊振东扶着他的腿，在雪白的大腿内侧亲吻起来，印下一个个烙痕，他看着林高远潮红带着水汽的眼睛，张口含住了对方的性器。  
“啊...啊...”林高远呻吟出来，湿热温润的口腔包裹着他敏感的器官让人无法再抑制。  
“啊啊...啊嗯..嗯....”  
舌尖湿滑勾勒出性器的形状，舒服得让林高远叫出声来，他半眯着眼睛看着樊振东伏在他的腿间吞吐。  
樊振东似乎意识到他的视线，故意停下来，他唇贴着林高远分身的前端舔弄着，唾液和铃口流出来的体液勾在他舌头上牵出银丝，这景象淫靡不已。林高远下腹一紧，突如其来宣泄的欲望喷了樊振东一脸。  
樊振东抬手挟去被喷射到脸上的白灼，放进嘴里舔了舔随后又探到林高远口中，用沾着精液的手指去搅林高远的舌头。  
“不要..呜呜...”林高远摇着头躲避。  
“你都射了我一脸...应该帮我舔干净...”樊振东从他双腿间撑了过来，眼角微红，略有些委屈的看着他，语气里带着几分撒娇的意味。  
“你..你...混蛋...明明....”林高远磕磕巴巴说不出话来，又急又怯，羞愤的咬了下唇。  
“你知不知道我有多喜欢你，你知不知道我看到你和别人亲密有多嫉妒！”樊振东凑过去亲他的下唇。  
“你..喜欢我？”林高远看着他，眼中满是不可置信。  
“我喜欢得快要疯了！”樊振东探入他口中缠绵地热吻，这柔滑勾得他舍不得放开，林高远从震惊中回过神来，他眉头舒展手臂一勾，揽住樊振东的脖子欣然回应起这个吻来。他一边吻他，一边用手摩擦着他两腿之间，飞快除去衣物的障碍，让对方的炙热弹跳而出。  
樊振东意识到林高远的主动，欣喜若狂，他拉着林高远的手舒缓着自己的欲望。  
“太..大了...”林高远迟疑了一下，他翻了个身，手指在樊振东床头的柜子里摸出了一瓶凡士林。  
樊振东抵在他臀缝间磨蹭，低低喘着粗气。  
“你会么...要..扩张...”林高远转头不确定的轻问，像只熟透了的虾子，从耳根红到脚趾头。  
“这样？”樊振东咬着他的耳垂，舌头在林高远耳洞中模仿着性器的抽插动作反问。  
林高远臊得推了他一把反被圈在怀里，樊振东又揉了他胸两把，往他臀缝间摸去。  
林高远背对着他微微撅起自己的臀部，樊振东沾了凡士林的手指头在他穴口处轻轻按了按，缓缓探进去一个指节。  
“嗯啊...”异物的入侵让林高远不适的动了动腰。  
手指毫无阻碍的探进了甬道，紧致而又潮热，樊振东抽动着手指刮擦着林高远的内壁，温热而紧窒的肠壁吸咬着他的手指仿佛想要的更多。  
“恩...恩...啊啊...”林高远细碎的呻吟起来，樊振东的手指在穴内进进出出，翻起媚肉，褶皱仿佛都被抚平，让人颤栗不已。  
“可以...进来了...快....快点....”林高远仰着头情欲慢慢，手指似乎已经不能满足他了，他想要的更多。  
樊振东早已按耐不住，他一手扶着林高远的腰，一手将自己的肉刃缓缓插入到对方的体内。  
“啊啊...疼...”林高远感觉自己身体被撑开来，一阵钝痛，他转头看着樊振东眼里水汽氤氲。  
樊振东被林高远后穴一收缩差点萎了，他摩挲着林高远的的腰让他放松，好声好气的哄着：“远哥...小远...你动一动...宝贝..你动一动....”  
“啊...疼..嗯嗯..不要了...你..出去......”林高远疼得眼泪都掉了下来，呜咽着喊道。  
樊振东俯身去亲他的后颈，呼吸急促：“你放松一点...才能出来....”  
林高远被他哄着缓了缓，谁料到樊振东猛然掐着林高远的腰一挺身。  
“啊啊啊啊.....”林高远被他突如其来的冲撞顶开，哭着呻吟了起来：“樊振东..你这个王八蛋...混蛋.....”  
“好好好...恩..我是王八蛋...我混蛋.....”樊振东等他适应了一下，卡着他的腰开始抽动起来，他的确忍得太久了。  
“呃啊啊啊！！”  
林高远绷直了身子疼得泪水四溢，樊振东亲掉他的眼泪，在他身体里抽动起来。林高远娇柔滚烫的肠壁绞得他欲仙欲死，根本无法控制。  
“恩...恩...啊啊...”身下的钝痛渐渐变得肿胀麻酥，竟产生了一种磨人的快感，林高远全身都跟着颤了起来。  
“哈...啊啊啊....啊...”  
随着樊振东有节奏的顶入，林高远断断续续的尾音也颤抖起来，肠壁摩擦的快感让他情不自禁的跟着扭动，括约肌被不断拉伸到极致，猛烈而不留一丝余地。  
“恩...恩...啊啊...”  
樊振东一个深插，林高远突然变了调呻吟，腰下也跟着一软。  
“是这里么..啊？..”樊振东又用力地捅了几下，顶到林高远的敏感处，他看着他情欲满满的样子喜爱不已。  
“唔嗯...别插了....啊啊啊...那里...哈啊....”林高远呻吟连连，腰身软得跟蛇一样任由着对方冲撞，几乎要瘫下来。  
樊振东揽着他换了个姿势，让林高远跨坐到自己身上半抱着他支撑。他推顶着林高远的臀部，让他上下晃动，全番吞吐着自己的欲望，每一次都狠狠的摩擦着对方的敏感点。  
“啊啊...啊啊啊...好深..嗯....要坏了..被你捅坏了....”  
樊振东揉着林高远的胸，去咬他的乳头，他沉沦于这样的情欲却又有些害怕以后的未知。  
“我不许别人叫你老婆...也不许别人叫你妹妹...你是我的..我一个人的....”  
“啊嗯...啊...”  
林高远发出一连串拖长音的呻吟，凭借本能掐紧樊振东的肩膀。  
“哈啊..你是我的..对么？...我一个人的....”樊振东仰头去咬他的唇，猛烈的顶撞着。  
林高远喘息着扶着樊振东，半眯着眼睛闪着盈盈泪水看着他。  
“啊....啊..你的.我是你的....啊...”我喜欢你，一直就很喜欢你！  
樊振东满足呻吟了一声，在他体内射了出来......

房间里是散不去的情欲味道，樊振东一点一点细碎的在林高远身上落下亲吻，每一处都不放过。林高远被他折腾了一个晚上，现在睡得沉沉毫无知觉。  
“你是我的了！”樊振东吻着林高远嘴角的痣轻笑着搂紧了对方，像是无上的珍宝。


End file.
